Venra
Appearance Harpy: She has long jet black hair in an applejack ponytail, light caramel skin, almost black large wings and legs with anisodactyl toes, glowing gold eyes, a black and white striped headband with a mocha colored bead, thin pinkish lips, fang earrings, a white strapless tube top with mocha colored beads hanging off of it and a black and white striped band, a waist high dark purple tattered skirt, and fang anklets. Human: She has medium length black hair up in a high ponytail, thin pinkish lips, a white tank top, denim skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her accent is noticeably Indian. Kin Rowick (brother), Aydin Nachtigall (husband), Vaneza Nachtigall (daughter) Quote(s) *No child should feel like they are a nuisance; the source of their parent's stress. Backstory Baolynn used her remaining stardust to create more life. Venra was born alongside Zoanna, Motano, and Xochitl. Although she and Xochitl were humans at this point. Venra whimpered that her legs could not suffice her journeys collecting spirits, so she was given wings, creating the first harpy. Or so the tales foretold. Miranali Tambol was born to a bandit during her time in a southern Pylashi jail. She came out small and frail from her mother being malnourished. She was taken away from her once she died of a disease. Her father, a bandit as well, was located shortly after. His clan was promised to be left alone as long as they cared for the child and vanished. They did so promptly. Years passed, as did many of her father's clan, albeit in various ways. Some of the men blamed her presence for its cause. Her father refused to listen. Fearing they were right, Miranali ran away. She hunted and took care of herself in the unforgiving sands, collecting orphans and injured bandits into a makeshift clan of her own. One trip took her to an elderly man. In exchange for supplies, he taught her how to transfigure her wings into arms. Full of excitement and curiosity, she begged him to teach him more magick before he disappeared into the night. Enraged by the fact that harpies are a Nokiarith race, she pillaged every merchant and mage she came across in the search for a reliable mediator. One pillage ended up being the wrong person. This was when Miranali met Baolynn. Trivia *Her forename is composed of two parts: Mira and Nali. Mira means "sea, ocean" in Sanskrit. Nali is taken from Minali, which means "fish catcher" in Sanskrit as well. So her forename probably means "ocean catcher". Her surname is Tamboli with a letter dropped. It's from the Sanskrit word ताम्बूल/tambula, meaning "betel leaves". *Her old forename, Miranda is derived from Latin mirandus meaning "admirable, wonderful". The name was created by Shakespeare for the heroine in his play The Tempest (1611). I chose it because of Miranda Cosgrove, as I was thinking of Drake & Josh and iCarly when I was deciding on a human name for Venra. Her old surname, Wilson, was sort of randomly chosen. I guess an old friend, Wade Wilson, or that damn volleyball could've contributed. *Venra's name is an anagram of raven. *Honestly, she was an average human before I turned her into a harpy deity. So her being known as Miranda is a year older than her Venra name, irl wise. It also used to be spelled Maranda. *Rowick and Venra are based on Odin's ravens Hugin and Munin (Old Norse; thought and memory). Though in Baolynn, Xochitl takes the place of Odin. *Lowkey inspired by Lily Singh.